William Black vs. Frank Lester
The fight's decision was originally awarded to Frank Lester but as the combatants left the cage, it was announced that William Black had earned the majority decision victory. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled sizing each other. "Take your time! Be patient! Set it up!" Black landed a good left hook staggering Lester. "Pick him apart, Will!" Black grazed with a right uppercut and landed a front kick to the body. "Keep busy!" Lester landed an inside kick. "Leg check!" Lester landed an inside kick. "He can't fight you there!" Black landed another right uppercut. "You're in control!" Black ate a big counter right. "Keep your hands up!" They circled. Black pressed in landing a left hook at the end. Black landed a jab. "Nice pace!" Black landed a counter left hook. Lester nearly slipped moving back. Black landed a counter right. Lester nearly slipped again overextending. "Control the center!" Lester landed a checked leg kick. "1-2-3-2!" Lester missed a high kick. "Keep that left hand up, Will!" Black landed a right to the body and blocked a high kick. Lester briefly flurried there. The first round ended. 10-9 Black. The second round began and they touched gloves. Black blocked a high kick. Lester landed a leg kick. "Leg check!" Lester landed a counter right and ate a counter left hook and was staggered. Black worked a single. Lester stuffed it and they broke. "You dropped him, Will!" "Don't forget that body!" They circled. "Pay day pay day!" Black landed a right hook throwing arm punches there. "You've been working too damn hard on this!" They circled. "Don't forget that body!" "Keep his back against the fence!" Black blocked a high kick. "Don't let him press you!" Black landed a jab. Black blocked another high kick. "Finish this strong!" Twenty seconds left. Lester missed a high kick. "He don't want none, Will!" Lester landed a body kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Black. Not very active. The third round began and they touched gloves. Black blocked a high kick and nearly caught it. Lester missed a Superman punch to the clinch. He kneed the face. They broke. "Where's your jab?" Black missed a Superman punch. Black landed a jab. His corner wanted more. "All over that!" "Jab, lead hook!" Lester missed a high kick, Black got a good double to guard off it. "Put him in the cage!" Lester worked for a triangle. "Elbows!" "Watch the triangle! Short elbows!" One thirty remaining. "Don't make stupid mistakes!" The ref stood them up. "Pay day!" Lester landed a blocked body kick. One minute left. Lester landed a left hook and a leg kick. "He don't want none, Will! Hit him!" Thirty seconds. Black stuffed a single. Lester landed a counter left hook. Black landed a right hook and they clinched. Black broke eating a knee to the body. "Finish the round, Will!" "Leg kick in the boy!" Lester obeyed landing a body kick. 10-9 Lester. 29-28 Black.